Suns, Kisses, and Belt
by turtleluver18
Summary: When Guy catches Eep admiring Tomorrow late at night, will sparks fly? Or will Belt need to give the two a little push?


_***A/N: **_**HAI GUISE! I know, I know, ya'll are probably like, _Why the heck did she start ANOTHER story when she's already working on THREE?! _But, not to worry, my little muffins, this is only a ONESHOT. I recently watched The Croods and instantly fell in love with it! I've been watching it repeatedly for like three days! I got this little idea and couldn't resist typing a little story about Eep and Guy. I love them! They are SO CUTE together! Anyway, I am still working on my other stories, I haven't abandoned them! I hope to update this weekend, so stay tuned! But, for now, enjoy ze stor-ee! ;D**

* * *

Eep slowly spins on her toes, her arms spread out. Her face is turned to the sky, her breathtaking green eyes wide with awe. She's bathed by the light of the suns. She's immediately very glad she got up and went for a walk. Everyone else is asleep. She revels in the beauty of the clear night sky. A small breeze drifts through her special little meadow. She inhales, closing her eyes and sinking to her knees. She hears a small rustle, and opens her eyes, tensing her muscles, ready for a fight. Belt shuffles out from the cover of a small bush. Eep relaxes and scoops the creature into her arms. Belt wraps his long limbs around her neck and looks to the sky.

"Ooh." He says. Eep smiles at him and nods.

"It's very pretty." She agrees. They stand like that for a minute.

"Belt!" A voice hisses in the darkness. "Where'd you go?!" _Guy._ Belt and Eep share a look and chuckle quietly. Guy crashes into the clearing, letting out a small yelp and landing in an ungraceful heap. Eep giggles and Belt shakes his head at his best friend.

"Eep!" Guy exclaims, a small blush on his face. He shoots to his feet. "I was just looking for Belt." Belt gives him a small wave from his perch around Eep's shoulders. Guy notices where he's at and looks around the clearing, then up to the sky. Eep follows his gaze and sighs happily. Guy glances back at her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks, trying to make small talk. Eep nods, smiling warmly at him. Guy's insides immediately get all tingly. Belt rolls his eyes. He can't believe they haven't gotten together yet_._ An idea starts to form in his mind, and he smiles toothily. That's going to change. Tonight_. _Guy lays down on the grass, his hands by his sides. Eep walks over and lays next to him, her hands resting on her stomach. _Perfect. _Belt's smile grows, and he settles behind the two, right by their heads. He studies them, carefully, silently. Going over his plan. Eep and Guy stay like that, listening to the sounds of the night and watching Tomorrow.

"What are you doing up?" Guy asks quietly, breaking the silence. Eep shrugs.

"I wasn't tired, so I went for a walk." Guy nods in understanding. "What about you?" She questions, looking up at him with her big green eyes. How he loved those eyes, so unique and innocent and curious…

"Guy?" She asks, raising her eyebrows. He mentally shakes himself.

"I, uh, woke up and saw Belt was gone, so I went looking for him." Eep smiles. Her hand inches closer to his. His fingers twitch, itching to grasp her small hand in his own. Belt rolls his eyes again and shambles around Eep's body. He gently nudges her side, and she moves away reflexively. Fortunately, moving away brought her even closer to Guy. He inhales sharply when her body comes into contact with his own. He grabs her hand and she blushes slightly. Belt grins, his plan is working perfectly. Guy turns his head so he's looking into Eep's eyes. She bites her lip and smiles softly. Even though their shoulders are touching, he still thinks they are too far apart. Eep wishes he would come closer. She wishes he would kiss her. She wishes he thought about her like she thought about him. Suddenly, Guy's face is right in front of her own. Their foreheads touch.

"Eep…" Guy whispers. Her drummer flutters in her chest.

"Yes?" She breathes, her eyes half-lidded.

"I love you." Guy says lowly. Belt smiles broadly in the background.

"I love you, too." Eep replies. And finally, FINALLY, the two teenagers kiss. The kiss is gentle and sweet, promising and loving all at once. Belt sighs happily and glances up at Tomorrow again. _It's about time._

* * *

**So...did ya'll like it? Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading! **

**XOXO**


End file.
